sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Following the Blood
Vorkommen: HiSec, LowSecthumb Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Dem Blute folgen ''Following the Blood ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Blood Lookout Komplex ausgelöst werden kann. Erste Stufe thumb|Following the Blood - erste Stufe '''Vorkommen: HiSec/LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Beschreibung: Without you noticing, a small group of the Blood ships slipped away at the beginning of the fight. Luckily your radar systems have picked up a trace leading to this location. '' Man landet an einem hellen Wolke. Darinnen verstecken sich einige Strukturen. '''Gruppe 1' - autoaggro *3-4 Frigates (Corpii Follower/Worshipper) *1 Faction Frigate (Dark Blood Collector/Seeker) ''- nicht immer'' Gruppe 2 *3-4 Frigates (Corpii Follower/Worshipper) Es besteht die Chance auf eine weitere Eskalationsstufe. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier bereits vorzeitig enden, dann erscheint folgende Meldung: You have destroyed the pirate threat. No trace of further hostilities has been detected. '' Zweite Stufe thumb|Following The Blood - 2. Stufe'Vorkommen': HiSec '''Erlaubte Schiffe': Sub-Capital Beschreibung: You have destroyed the pirate threat. Your sensors have recovered co-ordinates from one of the frigate wreckages. Gegner - autoaggro *3-4 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Engraver/Reaver) *4 Frigates (Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) *1 Faction Frigate (Dark Blood Collector) ''- nicht immer'' Dritte Stufe thumb|Following the Blood - 3. StufeVorkommen: HiSec/LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Beschreibung: As expected, the Blood tried to stop you. The fierceness of the ambush was great, even for Blood fighters and you wonder why they didn't just try to escape into the vastness of space. Perhaps they are hiding something? After your systems have analyzed transmissions between the Blood ships during the fight, they come up with a location. Man landet etwa 30 km entfernt von einer seltsamen Felsformation. In unmittelbarer Nähe dieser Formation befindet sich ein kleiner Arkonor Asteroid. Man muss diesen Asteroiden schürfen (zB. mit einem Newbie-Schiff a la Ibis), um Gegner herbei zu rufen Gegner - wenn man etwas Arkonor geschürft hat *3-4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider/Reaver) *3-4 Destroyer (Corpior Converter/Visionary) *1 Faction Frigate (Dark Blood Diviner/Raider) ''- nicht immer'' Vierte Stufe thumb|Following the Blood - 4. StufeVorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Beschreibung: As weird as it was finding this shiny rock here in the middle of nowhere, it is a bit more understandable now, knowing it was only a sadistic trap laid out by the Blood. Luckily you were well prepared and handled the threat with ease. One of the destroyed ships even revealed co-ordinates to a large Blood Raider base. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. Dahinter findet man einen riesigen Felsen mit einem Denkmal an der Spitze; und einem weiterem Tor, etwa 30 km entfernt, das erst entriegelt, wenn die anwesenden Gegner eliminiert sind. Gegner *2-3 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Templar/Revenant) *2-3 Frigates (Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider) Im zweiten Abschnitt dieses Komplexes trifft man auf einge Felsen und eine Kathedrale (Blood Cathedral), die von ein paar Gegnern verteidigt wird. Meldung: Protect the Cathedral! Gegner *2 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Templar/Revenant) *2-3 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Converter/Devoter/Templar) *3-4 Frigates (Corpii Collector/Seeker) ''- Tracking Disruptor'' *1 Boss Frigate (Corpii Monk) Der Monk hinterlässt mit etwas Glück Corpii-A Type Faction Module. Die Kathedrale hinterlässt einen Container mit einigen Tech1-Sachen. Die Eskalationsreihe endet mit folgendem Popup: Even though you are not too well versed in the twisted ways of the Blood Raiders, you think it is a bit strange to find one of their cathedrals floating out here, completely in the middle of nowhere. But whatever its purpose was, it is irrelevant now; it isn't here anymore. Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Eskalation